


特效药

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 万丈龙我不知道该怎么治疗自己的花吐症。
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 12





	特效药

**Author's Note:**

> ※很俗很老套的花吐症，我越写越觉得ooc，果然晚上不适合敲字脑子太不清醒了qwq  
> ※花是电松鼠同志指定的  
> ※我是想写因为太大条了所以察觉不到自己对兔箭头和兔对自己箭头的龙，但越写越谜qwq

“笨蛋，你最近到底在瞒着我搞什么啊？心神不宁、鬼鬼祟祟的。”

万丈龙我捏着罐子的手狠狠一抖，半罐子蛋白粉飞流直入泡面碗，另外半罐疑是银河落桌面，高高低低摞成两座白山。万丈龙我盯着碗里的那一座渐渐溶解成浓度过高的蛋白粉泡面汤悬浊液，才想起来去抓住罪魁祸首桐生战兔的肩膀使劲摇晃。

“喂、战兔！你突然间干什么啊！我的‘泡面、蛋白粉，Best Match’都被破坏了啊！”

天才物理学家被晃得头晕脑胀，仍不忘冲前拳击手翻了个白眼：“看吧，今天连我叫你‘笨蛋’都没反应。果然是有什么瞒着我——”

“哪、哪有那种东西啊……”万丈龙我心虚地背过身子不去看搭档充满求知欲的眼神，心虚到一半却又猛地拍起了桌子，拍起一片蛋白粉雾霾，“等等，你说谁是笨蛋？”

……这家伙，果然是笨蛋。

桐生战兔撇撇嘴，在心底默默导出结论。

万丈龙我倒也没时间去看战兔的表情——他被飞扬的粉尘呛得咳嗽起来，大半截反驳的话语都被强行挤回喉咙，气流噎得他气管生疼。

桐生战兔看着万丈的脸色由白变红，并颇有几分向紫发展的趋势，把刚刚煮好的热咖啡往搭档的方向推了二十公分。万丈龙我听见马克杯底与桌子滑动摩擦发出的尖锐声响，冲战兔的方向伸手摸过一个容器猛灌两口液体。

“等等，那是——”

事实证明音速和大脑运转的速度从来都无法超过万丈龙我的笨蛋动作神经元传导效率，在桐生战兔的提醒到达目的地前他已经硬生生咽下了那两口蛋白粉泡面汤混合物，脸色也成功由红色转化为游戏角色中毒状态所特有的深紫色。桐生战兔幸灾乐祸地给他拍肩顺气，用力过猛反而拍得前拳击手再一次咳嗽起来。万丈龙我半腔恼火半腔愤怒不知该于何处释放，此刻憋笑憋得一点都不隐晦的天才物理学家自然而然成了饱满气球唯一的出气孔。

万丈龙我有那么一瞬间忘记了自己到底在瞒着友人什么，有那么一瞬间忘了自己还在咳嗽，在那么一瞬间他转过头去准备好好回击笑到皱起鼻子的战兔。

可这一瞬间实在太过天时地利人和，已经足够天才戳穿笨蛋的伪装。

比话语先涌上舌根的是毫无征兆爆发的新一轮呛咳，虽然万丈龙我第一时间伸手捂住嘴，还是有几朵鲜红的小花从他唇齿之间悠然自得地逃出五指山的掌控，飘飘忽忽地在空中落了几秒，然后躺倒在物理学家平展的手心。

“万、丈，”桐生战兔咬牙切齿地看着吐出一朵朵阿朱诺伽蓝花的搭档，“我想我们得好好谈谈。”

* * *

“好的，好的，我记住了，花吐症是有可能会威胁生命的严重疾病我遇到这种事情不应该瞒着战兔早发现早治疗讳疾忌医不可取……”

万丈龙我简单机械地重复着努力讲道理摆事实还拖出透明白板画了简要图示的桐生战兔这半个小时里讲过的每一条知识点，配以大彻大悟的表情——但这场授课的教师和学生双方都心知肚明万丈龙我根本没记到脑子里去，眼神穿透白板不知道在哪个蛋白粉天堂里做美梦，完全放弃隐瞒的红色花序以秒速五厘米不断落地，一片花田从前拳击手的喉咙里蔓延到今天轮到桐生战兔打扫的洁净地板上。

“……所以，万丈，赶紧把花吐症治好。”因材施教的桐生老师无奈地长叹气，直接略过讲过无数次的解题步骤公布最终答案。

“……啊？怎么治？”万丈同学眼神中透露着一丝迷茫两丝无辜三丝可怜四丝蛋白粉天堂美梦骤然破灭的哀伤，让免费授课的物理学家怒从胸中起恶向胆边生，瞬间有了拽对方去哪个空地好好打一架的冲动。

“……所、以、我、刚、刚、说、过、了，”桐生战兔恶狠狠地磨牙，恨不得啃一口搭档的炸虾头看看里面是不是塞满了实木原木纯正木，“治愈花吐症最简便的方法——和喜欢的人接吻。”

万丈龙我盯着自己凶神恶煞的搭档看了很久，久到桐生战兔真的已经准备好摸出驱动器拖他去空地用武力高唱一首《征服》，敲醒那颗实木原木纯正木的榆木脑袋搞搞清楚现在的状况——幸好他的搭档在他动手前先做出了反应。万丈龙我左手狠狠拍了一下右手，这次看他的眼神倒像是真的大彻大悟。物理学家露出老父亲般欣慰的笑容，却见优秀毕业生万丈龙我起身跑到电脑前摁下几个字母，在图片搜索结果蹦出来之后缓缓地、一脸严肃地把嘴贴上电脑屏幕。

在桐生战兔蹭过去看清屏幕上的“重量级拳王杰克·邓普西，第一位金腰带获得者”字样的下一个瞬间，一整本凝聚着人类智慧思想的重量级物理资料就与炸虾头发生了激烈的亲密接触。

* * *

不是吧，这家伙，难道毫无察觉吗。

桐生战兔一杯接一杯喝着闷咖啡，借玉子烧消愁。

万丈龙我读不出一脸苦大仇深的搭档的思绪，困惑地把被打散了的炸虾头重新编好又挠乱，絮絮叨叨心乱如麻。

“可、可是战兔，如果不是杰克的话我实在不知道我在喜欢谁啊……”

他放任自己的脑袋在桌子上滚来滚去，头骨与桌面撞击发出木头相撞的钝响。桐生战兔伸手摁住他的脑袋，哭笑不得的话语酝酿了二分之一就被喉口滚烫的痛痒打断。

于是这次轮到桐生战兔的脸由白变红再变紫，然后吐出一朵白色的小小雏菊。

* * *

“怎么办啊战兔！！”

万丈龙我仿佛化身成大只巨型犬，在屋子里焦躁地绕来绕去，同时掉了一屋子难以清扫的红色花序。桐生战兔看得头疼，只能把人拉回来摁在一边的椅子上坐好。大型犬即使坐下也难以保持安静，双脚蹬地骑着旋转椅绕着偶尔吐出一朵雏菊的搭档转了一圈又一圈。

“所以说这只是初期的症状，我不会有事的啊。”

天才物理学家倒是比刚才还要安闲自在，伸手捏过一朵阿朱诺伽蓝拽着花瓣玩。

“战兔！！花吐症是有可能会威胁生命的严重疾病早发现早治疗讳疾忌医不可取！”

看起来万丈同学倒是比刚才认真多了。

嗯嗯，原来桐生老师的花吐症补习课堂也不是完全没效果嘛。桐生战兔继续安闲自在，把新吐出的雏菊摆成弧线。

“喂战兔，你难道有喜欢的人了吗？”

桐生战兔手指一顿，排成交流电正弦曲线的雏菊因此错开了形状。

“如果有的话，真是太好了，战兔的花吐症就可以治好了。”大型犬伸手揉着头发，表情里有欣喜也有落寞，“不像我，在这个世界根本不怎么认识战兔以外的人啊，我到底是喜欢着谁呢……战兔，你不是天~才物理学家吗，能不能做出治愈花吐症或者能找到我在喜欢谁的特效药啊——”

喂，那种事情还轮不到物理学家来做吧？

不过战兔倒是没把这句吐槽说出口。

“万丈，你果然是个笨蛋。”这是桐生战兔今日第二次论证这个议题，“把眼睛闭上。”

不知缘由的万丈龙我下意识乖乖照做，同时不忘愤怒地反驳友人对他的形容。

不过他很快就停止了反论，因为有什么柔软而湿润的东西贴上了他的嘴唇。阿朱诺伽蓝的甜味与雏菊的微苦相混合，刺激着万丈龙我的感官与神经。

“特效药。”

他听到战兔的声音，很近，带着柔软而湿润的笑意。

于此同时，他喉间汹涌的花田消失了。

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2019/3/23


End file.
